candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Ticket
Tickets are a means of advancing to the next episode when connected to Candy Crush Saga through Facebook. Three tickets are needed from three different friends playing the game in order to proceed to the next episode. The alternative options to get to the next episode are to go on three mystery quests (for mobile only), using 3 gold bars for one ticket (3 gold bars / ticket, therefore 9 gold bars for 3 tickets), or by buying the access through the App Store or Google play store (or a place to get apps) for mobile devices. For web platforms, tickets are first requested at the end of the 2nd episode, Candy Factory to unlock the 3rd episode, Lemonade Lake. However, in mobile versions, tickets are first requested at the end of Lemonade Lake to unlock the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. After this, to unlock the next episodes, three tickets are needed each time. Tooth Fairy helps to unlock the episode after 72 hours. No tickets are needed in Dreamworld to advance to the next episode. Even in Reality, tickets are not required since Minty Meadow (Episode 64). On web version, if the portal requires tickets, the picture of friends helping you will be shown on the portal. If the help does not come from a friend (i.e. unlocked by buying tickets or playing on mobile with Mystery Quests), the icon of Tooth Fairy will be shown instead. Gallery Appearance= Tickets.png|Appearance in the Facebook version. Ticket_mobile.png|Appearance in the mobile version. |-| Tickets= Train Ticket.PNG|Train Ticket BoatTicket.PNG|Boat Ticket PlaneTicket.PNG|Plane Ticket Tickets icon.png|Tickets icon Tickets icon fb.png|Tickets icon (unlocking the new episode with 3 friends) Golden ticket.png|Golden ticket Tickets Fairy3.png|A train ticket unlocked without help of friends |-| Free Tickets= OdusTicket-Free.PNG|A free ticket in Dreamworld TrainTicket-Free.PNG|Train Ticket - Free BoatTicket-Free.PNG|Boat Ticket - Free PlaneTicket-Free.PNG|Plane Ticket - Free |-| Transporters= Train (transporter).PNG|Train (transporter) Boat (transporter).PNG|Boat (transporter) Plane (transporter).PNG|Plane (transporter) |-| Ticket Request= Ticketrequest.jpg|Ticket request (Facebook - old 1) Unlocking the next episode on Facebook.png| (Facebook - old 2) Ticket request mobile.PNG|Ticket request (Mobile) |-| Indirect unlock= Tooth Fairy got help you.PNG|Tooth Fairy got help you |-| Ticket Request Countdown= mobile_countdown_offline.png|Ticket request on mobile, with new timer (offline) mobile_countdown_online.png|Ticket request on mobile, with new timer (online) Facebook countdown online.PNG|Ticket request on Facebook, with new timer. |-| Ask Friends= Ask for help.PNG|Ask for help |-| Animation= Unlock more levels Animating.gif|Ticket request Animation Ticket flashes.gif|When you cursor in tickets Trivia *There are three types of picture on the tickets: boat , airplane , and train . The train is more common, while airplane is least, but it always appears at last street of per world. The train first appears at the end of Chocolate Mountains to Minty Meadow, the boat first appears at the end of Candy Factory to Lemonade Lake (on mobile Easter Bunny Hills to Bubblegum Bridge), and an airplane first appears at the end of Lemonade Lake to Chocolate Mountains. **Speaking of modes of transport, there are differences between the Facebook version and the mobile version such as the train appearing more on mobile devices than on Facebook. Furthermore, the train tends to replace the airplane on some of the episodes. *Tickets seem uncommon from World Twelve. *If calculate the money for 62 tickets (except World Twelve and more), you will have to pay 744 gold. Category:Elements